Daughter of a murderer The Outsiders 2
by staticinmyheadxx
Summary: What if Johnny had a kid but just never told anybody? what if now he wants some answers as she grows up in the same rough place that her father had.
1. BlobAuthors note

Summery:

She had nothing and she knew she had nothing. Greasers never had anything. All they did was struggle to get a bit higher, to reach the point of being a middle class kid. It's what she thought of about as she sat in her desks chair. It's where she did most of her thinkin' when she wasn't with the gang.

Now, at the age of sixteen, she starts thinking and she finally decides that she just wants to know how the entire ordeal with her father had gone down and why Dallas Winston is dead. And she won't stop until she finally gets some answers.

AN:

This is going to be how it goes down. I hate to say it like too...if I don't get any comments or views or some indication that somebody out there is reading my story I'm not going to post anymore of it. I believe i'll keep writing for my own amusement, just nobody else will be reading it along with me.

Thanks, this'll probably be the first and only authors note you'll get in this story.

Bad grammar and sentence structure is on purpose. That's all I can say.

Happy readin' Greasers.


	2. Chapter 1: Thoughts

It was like the whole world had gone cold, like I'd never be happy again. I woke from the nightmare, my clothes drenched in cold sweat. My hands shot to the spot vacant next to me. I let out a long groan, my eyes filling like wells as reality hit.

I usually got five seconds of peace when I woke up, before everything came crashing in on me.

I had woken up like this for years. A fear tearing at my heart as my stomach sank. It sounds cliche, that's true but it's how I felt as I stared into the darkness of my room.

I managed to drag myself out of bed, to try and knock some sense into myself. I managed to drag myself into the hallway to the long line of doors along side mine. The rooms of the house were occupied by at least one person, you might find two...on those nights where a boy had sneaked into the girls dorm.

My feet made soft taps on the floor as I walked quickly to the kitchen, my heart just about ready to burst out of my chest. I felt like I was in a horror movie, where something would grab at my feet and drag me down to the gate of hell.

"pull yourself together," I told myself, grimicing as the coffee maker started up with loud sounds. If I was caught out of bed it'd be a good hit from the head. She hadn't liked me much from the day I checked into this place at the age of two. I didn't hold it against her though, I had come from the lowest streets of Tulsa and had no intentions of dragging myself out of this hell at any point soon.

My thoughs went blank when the room turned silent again. I fumbled around with the cups placed into the cupboard by a few boys. The cups stacked high, made it hard to keep quiet but I managed it with little ease.

Nobody knew, beside schools, that I was living here. Not even a few people from the gang. They never questioned why I hadn't invited them over for a few drinks. They all assumed I hadn't because they're greasers-and everybody knew greasers can't be trusted.

I finished making up my cup of coffee and got back to my room safely. I didn't dare turn on the main light of the room in fear somebody would walk by and discover my insomniac patterns. Instead I sat in the chair for my desk and began thinking. I wondered what life'd be like if my dad hadn't killed that Soc...if I had told somebody that I wasn't living in the ideal location for a teenage girl.

Then my mind went to the fact I'd be allowed in this place for only two years more. I began panicking, my heart racing quickly as I wondered where i'd find myself at night once I hit the age of eighteen.

I can't say when the panic left me, but it must've at some point because I found myself staring at a picture of three hoodlums. Two of them were dead, one was still alive. I picked up the frame and studied the black and white picture carefully. The picture was taken in the back of a pick-up-truck.

My eyes started feeling drowsy as I finished the last sip of my coffee, the picture still in hand. My coffee had gone cold a while back, I hadn't any intentions of heating it up either. I looked at the clock, _6:30. _The regular time for me to fall back to sleep for a few more minutes. So I did just that.

I slid under the cold comforter, sending chills up my body as it fought against the cool air to be warm. I began drifting back to sleep, the coffee cup still on the table. My mind wondered to it quickly but I was in the middle of two worlds and couldn't bring myself out of it. I was in the middle of peace and chaos.


	3. The glass cup

The sound of glass crashing against the wall woke me up, I sat up in bed, the angry woman staring down at me with a crazy look in her eye. I groaned, regretting that I hadn't bothered getting up to hide the cup. Then the realization that I hadn't put away the pot of coffee at all dawned on me.

"What did you think you were doing last night?" Her voice pierced through me more violent than a blade going through a heart. I shook my head, my mind racing for an answer. I was out faster than I could say sorry.

So there I was, standing on main street with a bunch of stuff I had collected from my room. She had taken most of it though, the girls school bought most of the things for me anyways.

I headed down the road, sticking my thumb out for people to see as they raced by me in their shiny cars. Most of the people yelled out the window at me, some followed by cat calls. I can't help but feel sorry for a few people-not for the men themself, but for their wives who wait back at home.

"Hey kid, what are you doing out here?" I turned to face the voice, Ponyboy Curtis looking down at me as he walked towards me. He hadn't aged much, he was only about thirty years old. Life had been kind to him though, he still looked in his twenties.

"Hey Pony," My lips spread into a wide grin my arm waving around in the air. He pulled me into a light hug. My arm reached around his body awkwardly. Everytime he saw me, he looked a bit hurt though and seemed like he needed to hug me to make the pain go away.

"What are you doin' out here?" He looked me over, the realization that wherever I was staying I had been kicked out or I ran away. "Need a ride? Ain't you cold without a jacket?"

I rubbed my arms a bit, I hadn't realized how cold it was outside, "you ain't a woofin' Pony."

Pony let a smile take over his face, he looked a lot younger again. He put his hand on my back and led me to his car. The car was a piece of work i'll tell you. Pony said his entire life he was goin' somewhere and he did. Pony had gotten himself somewhere.

The car door slammed shut behind me, Pony got in himself. My mind began to wonder and my heart race. I needed answers as to where my place was in the world. If I was going to find anythin' out about my father I had to ask Pony..he had gone through it with him.

We drove in silence for a few minutes before he questioned where to drop me off. I remembered Two-bit telling me to come by his old mans house if I ever needed any help so that's what I told Pony. He gave me a strange look before turning the car in a quick U-turn. It had been rumored in town for a few weeks that Two-bit had knocked me up. Naw, it was never true. Two-bit and I were just friends.

Now, before you go off sayin' Two-bit is real old, that ain't true. I ain't talking about Keith Mathews. I'm talking about his son that he named Two-bit. Even says so on his birth certificate. He was a funny guy too, just like his dad.

As we drove further into the bad side of town, we started driving a bit faster. Two-bits house was only a few blocks away so I had to ask Pony. It was a now or never moment. Maybe he'd answer me or maybe he'd look his own age again.

"Pony," I spoke, taking a deep breath in. He glanced over at me to show he was listening. I turned towards him in the seat, I never put on the seatbelt, "What happened?"

"whattya mean?" He made a quick turn down the road. I took another breath inward.

"What happened to my dad..."


End file.
